Bringing in New Years
by AsToldBy Hazelnut
Summary: One-Shot Peter/Kimi. Will have a bonus chapter somewhere in the future.


_Author's Note: This is a one-shot story for TCKing12. This is rated M for adult themes and would contain Peter/Kimi which is his pairing. Remember anyone can request a one-shot doesn't have to be about a couple it can be about anything, rated anything. Just message me :D_

_*Rugrats/AGU belong to Klasky-Csupo*_

_*Peter, Abigail, and George Albany belongs to TCKing12*_

**Bringing in New Years**

**One-Shot**

**Richmond, Virginia. 2035.**

There was this huge event in a hall in Richmond, Virginia. Kimi wanted to go all out for new years this year. She had invited everyone from Phil and Hazel to Chuckie and Angelica. Everyone was excited for the year 2035 to come, this year flew by so fast. Everything was changing for the better. Kimi was dressed in a tight fitting black mini dress that showed her beautiful leg and hugged her perfect figure. She had a hat on that said "Year 2035".

Peter decided to dress down for this party as well wearing a black shirt with firework designs with the words "Happy New Year" in the center with dark blue jeans and white sneakers. His beautiful daughter Abigail was wearing a beautiful red dress with a black bow tied around the waist and black flats. His handsome son George unlike his father and mother was dressed up in a faded blue suit with a red bowtie.

Kimi walks over towards her kids with a huge smile. "You two look adorable". She pinches their cheeks and walks over towards the open bar making sure they had enough drinks.

George rubbed his sore cheek and watches his mother walk away. "Why do we celebrate a new year anyway?" He asked.

Abigail shrugs her shoulders with a grin. "I don't know and I don't care. As long as we get to stay up until midnight I'm fine".

"Hey! Do you think Heather will be here?".

"Most likely if Mr. And Mrs. DeVille will be here why? You have a crush on her?" Abigail asked with a smirk.

Georgo blushes shaking his head. "N-no! Shut up Abby!" He said walking away with his twin following quickly behind.

**One-Shot**

Peter walks up behind Kimi slowly sliding his hands up her legs, this caused her to giggle. Kimi was enjoying his hands on her, she closed her eyes relaxing into his touch. He moved his hand up her dress making it going higher until her panties were showing. It was a good thing her kids were in the room for the children.

"Peter.." Kimi giggled his name. "What's gotten you in the mood?" She asked breathless as he slides his hand into her panties.

"Just seeing you in this tight fitting dress" He mumbles against her neck. "You look so beautiful" he gently kissed her neck earning a moan.

"P-peter~" Kimi moans breathlessly as he start rubbing her slowly. His fingers were walking like magic. Shit the party was starting any minute. They would have to finish this later. "We c-cant do this right now".

"I know" Peter said sighing removing his hand from her panties and turning her around as she pulled down her dress. "We are going to have sex for the first time in the year 2035".

Kimi smiles wrapping her arms around his neck. "I wonder if it'll be better than our first time sex in 2034".

"Hmm, probably. You'll just have to find out later" he said putting his hands on his wife's hips. He leans forward capturing her lips into a gentle passionate kiss. Kimi deepens the kiss, soon pulling away.

"Let's get this party start huh?" Kimi said excited.

The party was in full swing as everyone was drinking and having a fun time. Kimi was slightly drunk as she swayed back and forth as she walked. Peter walked up from behind her and smiles. The two soon started dancing to the music together enjoying each other's company.

Heather was the oldest daughter of Hazel and Phillip DeVille. She has rare amber color eyes like her mother and light brown wrist length hair. She was wearing a pink dress with a black bow tied around her waist.

"Hey look George its your girlfriend" Abigail teased her brother. George blushed and glares over towards his sister.

"Abby she isn't my girlfriend!" George crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey Heather!" Abigail said calling her over much to her brother's dismay.

Heather smiles brightly walking over to the twin. "Hi Abby, hi George".

"H-hi Heather" George said.

Abigail pushed her brother closer to Heather and giggles. "My brother has something to tell you".

George was going to protest but Abigail already left. He glances over towards Heather. _'Be brave, be just like your day. You nine years old your basically a man'. _He turns around and looks at Heather who was slightly shorter than him.

"I like you Heather, I don't mean as a friend. I mean I like like you".

This caused Heather to blush up to her ears. She looks down shyly. She like George a lot, she never thought he'd feel the same. She quickly pecked his lips before running off. George touches her lips gently and blinks in confusion.

"She kissed me..." He mumbled. "She kissed me!" He said loud with a huge grin. Heather liked him back, the made him feel happy.

**One-Shot**

The party was over, Peter and Kimi were getting ready for 'bed'. Kimi was still slightly drunk but she knew exactly what she was doing. She walked out the bathroom only in her bra and panties. Peter was laying on the bed shirtless.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Kimi asked walking over towards the bed. Peter sits up and watches his wife with a smirk.

"Yeah I did, George had his first kiss today" Peter said proudly. His son was growing up, he definitely was going to be a ladies. "Can I get my first kiss of 2035?".

"You don't even have to ask" Kimi purred crawling onto her husband's lap. Peter chuckles and smashes their lips together. Kimi moans into the kiss as she deepens it. Peter moves his hands down her back towards her bra strap.

Peter unhooks it changing their position so she was under him without breaking their kiss. He throws her bra onto the ground along with her panties. Moments later his pants and boxers landing next to her things.

**The End.**

**(I will have a bonus chapter when I am better at love making screens).**


End file.
